


Teach Me How To Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Home, Hot Chocolate, True Love, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any/Any, Hold On
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2018





	Teach Me How To Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgiepdx (squidgie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



He saw her beautiful smile, her hope for a happy future. A bright dazzling light in the dreadful dark night. He shall love her forever; she is his joy. With her, Tony held onto the love of his life. 

On a chilly, snowy morning, Pepper returned from the kitchen, bringing Tony an early morning treat.

Hot chocolate is the perfect winter goodie, delicious with caramel drizzle and whipped cream. “Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.” Pepper teases, smirking fondly.

Tony wakes with a grumble, cute face smashed into the soft pillow. One kiss to his lips and he is stirring. He’s sleepy-hazy, but he wakes from the yummy aroma of the hot-chocolate. Tony groan’s and sits up in bed, yawning as he rubs his hand across his face. He sees the cup in Pepper’s palm and a bright sleepy-happy grin sparkles across his face. He takes the warm mug and swipes a finger through the melting whipped cream on top the hot chocolate, licks it off and sips a small taste.

He hums blissfully as he drinks his hot chocolate, warmth spreading through him as he enjoys the delicious treat. When he pulls the cup away from his lips and looks at Pepper, he is grinning like a cute fool. Pepper smiles brightly, palming Tony’s cheek, connecting their lips to kiss him softly. Feeling blissfully happy as he kisses Pepper, Tony is joyful for another perfect day.

Smirking, warmth glows in Tony's heart, and he gets a bubbly feeling that starts in his toes, makes him crinkle his nose. When he wraps his arms around her, he steals a few little kisses. “I love you, darling.”

Pepper cherished moments of kindhearted devotion and gentle tenderness as she palmed Tony’s rosy cheeks and drew him in for a soft, loving kiss.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/922561.html?thread=108271553#t108271553)


End file.
